The Way to be the Galactic Rangers Part 2
Auf der Erde Ein Flugzeug fliegt auf die Stadt New York City zu. Der Shadow Trooper befindet sich in dem Flugzeug, Vader funkt ihn an Vader:Schieß die Rakete ab! Strocko wartet einen Augenblick und drückt auf den Knopf der die Rakete abschießt. ST:Rakete abgeschossen fliege zum Stützpunkt zurück Die Galactic Ranger kämpfen gegen eine Alien Armee und das Anti Galactic Ranger Team... Vor 50 Tagen... In der Arena auf einen unbekannten Planeten Ratchet:Also was müssen wir nun machen um Teil der Galactic Ranger zu werden? Steve:Was heißt hier um Teil zu werden? Ihr werdet die neuen Galactic Ranger. Die alten sind seit Jahren tot. Leo:Was? Wie? Steve:Erzähle ich euch ein andernmal kommen wir zu den Tests. Ihr werdet gegen Test Sturmtruppen kämpfen. Seht ihr dort oben diese Flagge? Ihr müsst dort hin ihr müsst zusammen arbeiten und alle Sturmtruppen töten und die Flagge holen. Mikey:Alles klar machen wir. Steve:Okay. Hier könnt ihr euch Rüstungen und Waffen aussuchen. Leo:Wow! Eine Mandalorianische Rüstung mit Jet Pack und 2 Mini Waffen. Das gehört mir! Mikey:Ein Scharfschützen Sturmtruppen Anzug? Wie nice Ratchet:Yeah eine Mandalorianische Rüstung mit Jet Pack und..Einer ganz normalen Waffe? Wirklich? Iris:Ich hab ein Schatten Truppen Anzug mit Blaster.. Kann ich mich unsichtbar machen? Steve:Ja das geht probier einfach alles aus. Aufjedenfall der Test beginnt jetzt. Ratchet,Mikey,Leo und Iris schauen hinter sich. Es kommen jede Menge Sturmtruppen raus. Sie sind sehr gut platziert. Einer versucht eine Granate auf die Galactic Ranger zu werfen doch sie weichen aus. Mikey versucht sich zu decken und schießt auf 4 Sturmtruppen. Ratchet kann nicht anders er rennt einfach durch und lässt alle anderen im Stich Computer:Achtung! Fehler! Fehler! Test fehlgeschlagen Mikey,Leo und Iris rennen zu Ratchet Leo:Was sollte das Ratchet?? Ratchet:Ich dachte so schaffen wir es... beim Nächsten mal schaffen wir es tut mir leid. Steve:Es gibt kein 2. Mal Leo:Was?? Ratchet:Tut mir Leid Leute. Iris,Mikey und Leo hauen ab. Ratchet bleibt. Ratchet:Steve?Bitte lasst es uns nochmal versuchen. Leo und Ich wollten schon immer Galactic Ranger werden jetzt ist der perfekte Moment. Steve:Hör zu... Ich hab da so nen Freund. Wenn ich sowas zu lasse wird er sauer sein. Und du weißt nicht wie es ist wenn er sauer ist. Ratchet:Bitte wir werden ihn aufhalten. Steve:Nagut wenn ihr es wollt.. Ratchet:Danke Steve! Ein Tag später... Ratchet geht zu Mikey,Iris und Leo Leo:Was willst du denn jetzt hier? Ratchet:Mich entschuldigen wegen gestern. Aber ich habe eine gute Nachricht. Iris:Schieß los. Ratchet:Ich habe Steve überredet,dass wir den Test wiederholen dürfen. Macht ihr mit? Leo:Nagut. Iris:Ja Mikey:Jo Ratchet:Nagut auf geht's. Wieder in der Arena Steve:Also ihr wollt ihn jetzt nachholen? Unterdessen fliegt der Shadow Trooper zu der Arena er ist gerade in dem Großen Raum um Steve zu suchen. Bei den anderen Ratchet:Ja wollen wir. Legen wir dann los? Die Sturmtruppen kommen wieder hinaus. Bei Strocko ST:Steve!Wo bist du? Computer:Achtung Achtung! Test wird von gestern nachgeholt! Alarm Alarm! ST:Was zum? Er sprintet zu Steve. Strocko hatte Sturmtruppen dabei. ST:Steve! Du lässt sie den Test nachholen? Das ist nicht erlaubt! Steve:Es tut mir Leid.. Aber Ratchet hat mich überredet..Dieser dort. ST:Ihr 4 werdet es büßen müssen die Regeln nicht befolgt zu haben!Sturmtruppen konzentriert das Feuer auf sie! Sturmtruppe 1:Los los Feuer! Steve rennt weg Strocko springt vor ihn und schützt ihn. Ratchet:Leo was machen wir? Leo:Wir kämpfen. Mikey schießt einen Sturmtruppler ab. Iris tarnt sich Sturmtruppe 2:Wo ist sie hin? Iris steht hinter 5 Sturmtruppen sie enttarnt sich und verprügelt sie alle. Leo schaut auf den Shadow Trooper. Er hat einen Plan Leo:Ratchet? Bist du bereit für einen guten Plan? Ratchet:Ähm...Ja gut möglich Leo:Okay ich lenke den Shadow Trooper von hier aus ab du fliegst zu ihm und erschießt ihn. Ratchet:Alles klar mach ich Ratchet fliegt los. Leo zeigt dem Shadow Trooper Grimassen. ST:Was soll das? Strocko guckt hinter sich. Man sieht Ratchet wie er schießt der Shadow Trooper springt. Steve weiß nichts von Ratchet dass er hinter ihm ist und er wird erschossen. ST:Steeeeeevveee! Steve fällt zu Boden. Der Shadow Trooper guckt wütend und still Ratchet und Leo an. Sturmtruppler Verstärkung kommt an. Sturmtruppe 1:Bewegt euch! ST:Ich werde meine Rache bekommen. Galactic Ranger! Strocko nimmt Steve mit und verschwindet. Ratchet:Gute Arbeit Leo! Jetzt ist ein unschuldiger Tot! Leo:Ich habe nicht gesehen dass Steve dort war! Aber wir müssen jetzt verschwinden die Sturmtruppen attackieren uns. Iris:Auf geht's! Mikey:Leute dort ist ein Schiff Iris:Worauf warten wir noch nehmen wir es Sie sprinten zum Schiff und fliegen los. Ein Sturmtruppe funkt die anderen Sturmtruppen an die nicht mit an Bord der Arena waren. Sturmtruppe 1:Haltet Ausschau nach den neuen Galactic Ranger. Sie sind furchtlos... und gefährlich. Wir müssen sie gefangen nehmen Sturmtruppe 3:Jawohl Sir! Im Weltall Die neuen Galactic Ranger reden ein bisschen mehr über sich selbst. Leo:Wie alt bist du Ratchet? Ratchet:17. Ich bin seit ich 6 Jahre alt bin.. auf mich alleine gestellt. Leo:Tut mir Leid. Ratchet:Schon gut. Iris:Schön es mal endlich zu erfahren. Wir benötigen Super Helden Namen. Ratchet:Wie wäre es wenn wir dass ein andernmal klären? Wo geht's als nächstes hin? Leo:Ich würde sagen zur Erde nach New York City. Mikey:Da wollte ich schon immer mal hin. Ratchet:Guter Vorschlag. Wir werden aber noch als Team dort bleiben. Oder? Leo:Werden wir. Die Galactic Ranger nehmen Kurs auf die Erde In der Bogon Galaxie auf den Todesstern... ST:Mein Lord. Es gibt neue Galactic Ranger. Sie sind gefährlich. Sie haben meinen Freund getötet. Ich will meine Rache. Zeige mir die Dunkle Seite mein Lord. Geheimnissvoller Sith Lord:Du wirst sie bekommen. Das wirst du... ' Star Wars The Revenge of The Shadow Trooper'